Instant messaging on mobile devices is nearly ubiquitous. Users often install multiple clients such as AOL instant messenger, Yahoo! messenger, Google gchat, MSN messenger, Kik messenger, BlackBerry messenger, etc. on their mobile devices to remain in constant connection with their friends, family, and co-workers. However, maintaining the data connection from a mobile device to an instant messaging server requires a constant data connection, which is expensive both from a traffic and battery life standpoint. Therefore, users may wish to power down their device to save battery life while still maintaining a presence on the IM server so that they may continue to receive messages.
The figures depict various embodiments of the present invention for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following discussion that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles of the invention described herein.